Bailando Por Un Dulce
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 16 Tema: El baile de las calaveras. Un juez improvisado para un concurso improvisado cuyo premio está más improvisado que este summary. Así de loquillos son los Awataguchi.


**Bueno!**

 **Seguimos con el fictober ;)**

 **Está vez haré más aclaraciones, primero las obligatorias.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Ahora van las extras.**

 **Esto es un UA, ambientado en el mismo internado donde Namazuo y Hone se entienden 7u7 (el mismo donde Kiyo se tramo en navidad, donde hicieron una pastorela, en "Tamashi No Ken", y no, no está ligado a otros sucesos como tal, sólo al fic "Secreto")**

 **El orden en los nombres se mantiene fiel con los Toshiro, siendo "Yagen", "Midare", etc. los nombres de pila y "Toshiro" el apellido.**

 **¡Ahora sí!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Bailando Por Un Dulce~**

Los hermanos Toshiro se habían reunido en la habitación del mayor de ellos, Hitofuri. Pese lo que la mayoría de la gente podía pensar, la verdad es que unos si eran hermanos y otros primos, pero todos se referían a Hitofuri como "Ichi-nii", el peliazul celeste era el hijo único además de pertenecer a la rama principal de la poderosa familia Awataguchi.

Por parte de la familia secundaria estaba Namazuo, Yagen, Mori, Gokotai, los gemelos —Hirano y Maeda—, Midare y Hataka. Por la rama terciaria estaban, Honebami, Atsushi, Akita, Gouto y Houcho. Por parte de la cuarta rama estaban los dos únicos que aun llevaban el apellido Awataguchi, siendo estos Nakigitsune y Shinano.

Y aunque muchos lo pongan en duda, los embarazos en su mayoría habían sido múltiples, pero los únicos que compartían similitud al grado de ser llamados plenamente gemelos fueron Hirano y Maeda, pero esa ya es harina de otro costal.

Reunidos los pequeños jugaban, leían, charlaban, todo incluyendo a Hitofuri.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! — Dijo Midare tomando del brazo a Hitofuri. — ¡Le he enseñado un truco a los cachorros! — Dijo señalando a los 5 gatitos de Gokotai.

Estos miraron al rubio-fresa y esperaron a que les diera la señal.

—Bien… ¡Ahora! — Gritó entusiasmado el chico, alzando su dedo índice haciendo que los felinos formasen una pirámide echaditos y una vez que estuviesen en sus lugares, se pusieran de pie y maullaran, ganándose así los aplausos de todos.

—Veo que haz dedicado mucho tiempo en enseñarles, Midare. — Dijo el mayor, el mencionado se sintió engrandecido al recibir aquel elogio. —Me gustaría que con esa misma dedicación estudiaras inglés. — Aquello le bajo todo el aire al chico y ocasionó las risas de los demás. —Y ustedes también. — Dijo en general, pues sus "hermanitos" habían estado descuidando bástante sus calificaciones, y eso no era muy bueno.

Nakigitsune por su parte no despegaba la vista de su celular, cosa que Hitofuri tomó como si le estuviese ignorando, por lo que carraspeó un poco logrando así que el albino con cubre bocas le mirase.

—Si pasaras menos tiempo con Tsurumaru, ellos no tendrían que sentirse abandonados. — Dijo el chico, regresando la mirada al aparato y texteando.

Hitofuri por su parte cayó al estilo anime, si hacía memoria el otro tenía razón, se la había pasado más con el bromista que con los chicos, y eso nunca antes había pasado.

— _¿De verdad han sentido tanto la ausencia?_ — Miró a todos, estos sonreían, aunque fuese poco el tiempo que él podía pasar con ellos, ellos lo disfrutaban. — _Nakigitsune tiene ra-…_ ¡¿Y tú que hablas? Haz estado viéndote con Kogitsunemaru! — Se levantó dispuesto a defenderse del "ataque" del contrario.

—Yo de vez en cuando invitó a los chicos a pasar el rato con él. — Se defendió.

Los demás reían con nerviosismo, sabían que esa discusión no llegaría a más, pero aun así no tenían de otra, ambos estaban en lo cierto.

Sin aviso alguno entró a la habitación el "Rey de las bromas".

— ¡A tirar se ha dicho! — Gritó con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltaron todos menos Hitofuri y Nakigitsune.

Tsurumaru abrió los ojos notando lo inoportuno que era, rápidamente se tapó la boca y miró a su amigo, para después echarse a reír.

—Perdona. — Dijo entre risas. —No contaba con que estuvieran los chicos.

Los pequeños entendieron que su hermano tenía una cita con el albino, por lo que comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Tsurumaru observó las acciones de los chicos y comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada hasta que tuvo que detener su búsqueda.

Se acercó a un par y a todo pulmón gritó. — ¡Eso no es cristiano, hijos!

El par que estaba devorándose a besos —aprovechando el pleito de los mayores— se separó y claro se ganó la mirada de todos.

— ¡Namazuo! ¡Honebami! — Llamó Hitofuri asombrado.

— ¡La culpa es de Tsuru! — Gritó Mori divertido.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! — Se "ofendió" el contrario.

— ¡Sí! — Reafirmó Mori. —Dijiste que era hora de tirar, y ellos te tomaron la palabra. — Todos soltaron la carcajada, a excepción de Hitofuri y Honebami —bueno él solamente sonrió apenado—, más temprano que tarde Hitofuri también rió.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y el escenario? — Preguntó Tsuru.

— ¿Escenario? — Preguntó Atsushi.

—Sí. — Dijo el otro. —Ichigo me dijo que ustedes habían organizado una especie de "concurso", así que creí que necesitarían a un juez.

Los pequeños miraron felices a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Dijo emocionado Akita. —Hasta ahora los únicos en el jurado son Nakigitsune, Yagen, Atsushi e Ichi-nii, pero no hay escenario alguno. — Dijo la ternurita… digo Akita.

— ¿Aún hay lugar para un juez más? — Preguntó Tsuru.

Todos asintieron felices.

— ¡Bien! Tengo algunas preguntas. — Preguntó sentándose al lado de Hitofuri y los demás miembros del jurado.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Yagen.

— ¿Qué clase de concurso es? ¿Cuál es el premio? — Cuestionó.

—Un concurso de baile, el premio… — Dijo Houcho sacando una cajita de su bolso. — ¡ES ESTA CAJITA DE DULCES! — Dijo mostrando el contenido de dicha caja, siendo esta una selecta variedad de dulces, desde mazapanes mexicanos hasta los dulces tradicionales de Japón.

Con solamente ver los dulces a más de uno se le hizo agua en la boca.

Tsuru contuvo la risa. — ¿Cómo se llama el concurso? — Preguntó esperando alguna tontería.

— ¡Bailando por un dulce! — Dijeron Shinano y Gouto al unísono para después reír por lo gracioso que sonaba.

Los miembros del selecto jurado le explicaron al albino que el concurso era por equipos, por lo que serían pocas las piezas de baile. El concurso dio inicio y los equipos hacían más tonterías que coreografías, lo cual terminó convirtiendo aquel concurso en un "Stand Up" de Comedy Central.

Sumergidos en las risas todos en la habitación se olvidaron de apagar el celular, por lo que comenzó a sonar una canción bastante alegre que invitaba a la gente a bailar.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Preguntó Midare.

—Ni idea. — Dijo Tsuru. —Pero yo jalo. — Dijo poniéndose a bailar imitando pasos de Fortnite.

La canción en cuestión era de los 60's llamada "El Twist Del Esqueleto", misma que terminó haciendo bailar a todos y que naturalmente desembocó en más risas.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Y….**

 **Mira como baila el esqueleto, como se menea por completo~**

 **Espero que les den ganas de bailar :v**


End file.
